


妄念－06

by An_wu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 玫瑰花茶 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_wu/pseuds/An_wu
Summary: 文/合歡
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), China/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	妄念－06

**Author's Note:**

> 文/合歡

06

我是被亚瑟从车上拽下来的，若不是我提前和弗朗西斯说过无论接下来发生了什么都不要出面，想必他肯定也会跟着下车拽住我。弗朗西斯不是一个天生的演员，他不加掩饰的把担忧的视线投在我的身上，我只觉得头皮发麻，一时间不知道该怎么面对亚瑟。

“他是谁？”亚瑟的眼神很凶恶，“你居然在他那里待了几个小时？”

继父和母亲今天刚去香港，他定是迫不及待想要接我回家里住，不想却撞见了我去弗朗西斯家里，打了几通电话还等不到我接通，也难怪他这么生气。

“他是我老师，我去他那里问了一些期末考的考察点。”我说的倒也是实话，这个学期我总仗着自己和弗朗西斯的特殊关系拖了一次又一次作业，更没有好好听课，所以每次去他那里时除了鬼混还会让他帮我补习。亚瑟对我的话自然是抱有怀疑的，他从头至尾打量我一番，我受不了，打开书包让他看里边的课本。

“可你没有接我的电话。”亚瑟的语气终于软了一些，“你刚才还骗我是去图书馆。”

我呼了口气，阿尔弗雷德也遵守诺言没有透露半分，亚瑟根本不认识弗朗西斯，这下子就好办多了。

“他不喜欢在讲课的时候看到自己的学生碰手机。”我把书包拉上，“我骗你是去图书馆就是怕你胡思乱想，现在看来我想的对了。”即便说到这个份上，亚瑟脸上的怀疑还是不减半分，他实在是盯得太紧了。

“我和他不是你想的那种关系。”这个时候我只要表现出任何一丝没有必要的慌张就会让整个局面失控，“如果你真要臆想我和所有人的关系那就随你的便，反正我无所谓。”说完我转身就要离开，亚瑟终于被我哄骗，拉住我一个劲说抱歉，我按下心中的窃喜，摆出生气的模样没有回应他。

弗朗西斯最终还是把车开到我们前边，我没有等他说话而是率先开口：“老师，今天麻烦你了。”起初弗朗西斯一愣，但很快就反应过来的他顺着我的话说了下去，还问我身边的人是谁。

“我是他哥哥。”亚瑟抓着我的肩膀，我在心底冷笑几声，并没有说什么，“不好意思，让你看笑话了。”

“没事，Wong的作业完成的还不错，是个很好学的学生，我相信他一定能在期末取得好成绩。”弗朗西斯倒是装得挺像，“既然你们有事我也就不打扰你们了。”离开前弗朗西斯还提醒我记得交作业，还不忘和亚瑟道别。

亚瑟看了我好久，最后叹气，心虚的把目光转到车上，跟我说走吧。

我在心底松口气的同时走上了车，亚瑟果然没打算把我送回学校而是把车开向了回家的路，我一边问他母亲他们是不是去香港了，一边看弗朗西斯发过来的消息：

“Poor guy.”

我回复了一个表情后删掉所有的聊天记录，接着像个没事人样戴上耳机放自己喜欢听的歌。亚瑟看了我一眼后浅浅一笑，接着把一袋包装精美的蜜饯塞到我怀中，好像是我前段时间和他提到的那家很难排到的店卖的。他似乎说了句什么，我摘下耳机，就听到：“抱歉，不该对你撒火。”

我觉得很不是滋味，一时间不知道应该说什么，只好打开蜜饯包装，才发现他买的竟然是我最不喜欢的口味。

如果亚瑟得知我和弗朗西斯的关系真的是他所想的那样，现在我们一定不会这么平和地坐在车里吧？想到这里我紧张抿嘴，也不管口味问题就把蜜饯往嘴里塞，装出一副真的很喜欢的样子。

“我习惯了。”这已经不是他第一次‘怀疑’我和其他人的关系不纯洁，从十二岁到现在，我被他以各种理由污蔑，正因如此我才决定搬离这个家，哪怕我是带着锁链在外蹦跶随时会被拖回来的囚徒，我也会因为短暂的自由而沾沾自喜。

亚瑟本来打算准备丰富的晚餐，但都被之前的事搅和了，我也因为在弗朗西斯家里吃过饭而完全没有胃口，简单和他说明情况后就上楼洗澡了。

温暖的水包裹着我头以外的肌肤，我软乎乎的靠在浴缸中，还没完全从刚才的突发情况中反应过来。继父和母亲都不在，我和亚瑟独处的时间内太不安全，必须得找个机会让他送我回学校。可我还未想出对策，就听到了门被推开的声音，睁开眼，果然是亚瑟走了进来，他的手里拿着睡衣。

“……我已经拿了。”我下意识地遮住自己的身体，随后想到自己不必这样，便展开手。

“我还以为你没拿。”亚瑟这么说着把睡衣放好，接着走到浴缸前拿起浴球帮我擦身子。他的动作很轻，甚至让我觉得有些痒，我抖了抖告诉他我可以自己来，但他没有把浴球给我仍旧帮我擦洗身子，还亲吻我的颈窝，说：“待会去我房间好吗？”我隐隐约约察觉到什么，低下头不去看他。

亚瑟帮我擦拭身子后用浴巾帮我把水珠擦干，但他并没有让我穿上睡衣，而是让我就这么裹着浴巾，接着把我抱起：“终于只有我们两个人了。”我的脸色一定非常苍白，我甚至能感受到自己浑身的血液在极速降温。

我不安地喊着他的名字，但他都像没听到般带我回到他的房间，身体撞上柔软的被子那刻，我急忙抓紧身上的浴巾想要跑开，但被他拽住压在了身下。我不敢说不要也不敢推开他，哪怕此时的他已经拉下我的浴巾，我无助的望着他，希望他能够读出我眼底的抗拒，可他并不是读不出，而是选择没看到。

冰冷的手指从我的上身一直游走到下，最后停在臀部，他动情地吻我的同时揉捏着那块并不多肉的地方，时不时用手指钻进那秘密部位，我被他这一系列举动惊吓到，根本不敢动弹。

可他误以为我是因为第一次遇到和以往不同的触动而感到恐慌，温柔地安慰我没事，随后更加激烈的刺激我的后穴，他以前从未对我做这种事。我不由得想到了弗朗西斯，当被他这么做时我是多么的兴奋，甚至愿意被他狠狠地做，可这个对象转换成亚瑟后，带给我的只有恐慌和无助。

推开他！推开他！推开他！

这个念头快要在我的大脑里炸开，可我怎么也没有勇气这么做，直到被他翻身过去，我都还在做思想斗争。

亚瑟从抽屉里拿出未拆封的安全套盒，我被包装袋撕开的声音唤回理智，可我并没有来得及阻止亚瑟，粗壮炽热的物体冲入我的体内时，我像死了般僵硬着不敢动。那是一种从未体会过的撕裂感，它和只是伸进手指不同，是更加剧烈的疼痛。

我不知道怎么办才好，只得傻傻的跪着，任由亚瑟一次次冲撞我的身体，实在疼得不行就紧紧拽住枕头。

亚瑟说想听我叫，实际上我已经在这么做了，我甚至在哭，我突然不明白这种事的意义是什么，我只觉得胃在燃烧，喉咙发烫，眼睛朦胧，后边像被撑破了，疼得我没办法正常呼吸。这种事原来这么疼吗？弗朗西斯不愿这么做是不是怕弄疼我？我为什么还固执着要做这种事？这种事明明不像书上写的那么美好……

我不知道自己被做了多久，直到亚瑟拔出去时我还保持着原来的姿势一动不动，释放完全部欲望的亚瑟喘着气，我才发现自己流了很多汗，亚瑟也是。被子已经扭得不成样子，上边全是汗水和私密处的溢出液，亚瑟帮我把身子转过来，然后疼惜地亲吻我的脸颊。

“你是我的。”他这么说。

我没法动，他就带我回到浴室重新把我放进浴缸，我在滚烫的水流中逐渐找回自己的意识，傻傻地看着他。

“我要回学校。”我低下头，“明天有个测验，我得回去。”根本不是这样的，但我就是不想面对他。

“可是现在很晚了……”

我的语气中带着哭腔：“我想回学校。”

我把自己裹得严严实实，直到重新站在宿舍楼前，我才觉得自己还活着，即便每走一步下边的撕裂感快要把我折腾疯。距离门禁还有十几分钟的样子，我跌跌撞撞回到宿舍时，才发现只有我一个人回来，一时间欲哭无泪。我找到了开学时就买的烟，至今为止才抽了两根，把烟叼在嘴里后我走到阳台，娴熟的为自己点开打火机。渗人的烟草味终于让我清醒过来，我咳了两声，但并没有把烟掐掉。

那些画面再一次浮现脑海中，我难受地靠在墙壁上，越来越迷茫。

我甚至不知道自己算不算得上被强奸。

“哇！吓我一跳我还以为是拉尔夫呢！”阿尔弗雷德的声音从后边传来，我看了他一眼，“……你居然会抽烟？”我没有正面回答他，而是扬了扬手中的烟，问他要不要来一根。

“算了，我对自己的身体可是很负责的。”阿尔弗雷德捂住鼻唇，“你能不能去厕所抽？”我被他这话搞得一愣一愣的，烟也不抽了干脆直接掐掉，门禁时间到了，宿舍灯一下子全熄掉，只有厕所的灯依旧亮着。

我依旧傻傻地靠在那里，阿尔弗雷德大概发觉不对劲，走过来问我怎么了。

“你脸色不太好啊……”

我被你表哥做了。

这话我怎么也说不出口，我把烟头扔进垃圾桶中，颤抖着身子离开阳台。阿尔弗雷德不放心的跟在我身后，嘴里还喃着没想到我会抽烟如此一番的话，在他看来我是个不会抽烟喝酒的好学生。

“你什么时候学会抽烟的？”大概是因为明早没有课，他开始跟我闲聊起来。

“两年前吧。”

“这么早？完全没想到啊……这么说你以前是混混咯？哈哈我开玩笑的……喂？你怎么不说话了？耀？……耀？！”

我的视线开始模糊了，根本听不清他之后说了什么，在失去意识前我还在想，自己能不能赶上明天下午路德维希的课呢。


End file.
